memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Evacuation of D'Qar
ship ** *1 ship ** *1 ship ** *3 ships ** ** ** *8 F-302 fighter-bombers **Cobalt Squadron† ***''Cobalt Hammer''† **Crimson Squadron† ***''Crimson Hailstorm''† ***''Crimson Smiter''† *F-302 fighter-interceptors **Part of Blue Squadron **Part of Red Squadron *Federation fighters **Part of Blue Squadron **Part of Red Squadron *55 Puddle Jumpers |forces2=*1 Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought† **''Fulminatrix''† *3 ''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyers **''Fellfire'' **''Finalizer'' *TIE fighters *Der'kal fighters (Special Forces) *72,000 Officers *305,000 enlisted *At least 46,000 Stormtroopers |casual1=*All 8 F-302 fighter-bombers **Nix Jerd **Edon Kappehl **Paige Tico **Rose Tico **Teene **Finch Dallow *1 F-302 fighter-interceptor **Sarah Williams *3 Federation fighters **Jaycris Tubbs |casual2=*''Fulminatrix'' *Many TIE fighters *53,000 officers **Moden Canady **Goneril **Suday Bascus *140,000 enlisted *22,000 stormtroopers }} The evacuation of D'Qar, also known as the siege of D'Qar or the attack on D'Qar took place in 2387, in the days that followed the Battle of Starkiller Base during their war with the Der'kal Empire. Having destroyed the Der'kal Empire's newest superweapon, Starkiller Base, the Federation feared reprisal attacks now that their position had been revealed. Therefore, they were forced to abandon their base on D'Qar in order to find a new base of operations. Prelude The Federation sent a reconnaissance team to discover the location of the superweapon and report back to the Federation at their base on D'Qar. The Der'kal Empire tracked the reconnaissance ships back to D'Qar, thus discovering the location of their enemy forces. On the orders of Supreme Leader Vur'naa, who wanted to prevent the Federation from winning the war, General Armitage Hux prepared the weapon to destroy the Federation. Before the Der'kal Empire could unleash the weapon, the Federation sent a small strike force—Captain Cassian Jeron Andor, Major Jyn Erso, Captain Kira and Captain John Martin—to Starkiller Base to disable the shields preventing the destruction of the base. Meanwhile, Commander Poe Dameron led a fighter force to Starkiller Base to destroy it. The ground forces succeeded, and the Federation fighters destroyed the base. The Federation fighters returned to D'Qar, celebrated their victory, the Der'kal Empire, while reeling from the destruction of their weapon, still nonetheless had the location of the Federation base. The evacuation Shortly after Starkiller Base was destroyed, the Federation began evacuating their base on D'Qar. In orbit around the planet, Vice Admiral Holdo commanded the Federation fleet from her ship the . The escape was interrupted by the arrival of a Der'kal fleet consisting of three ''Resurgent-class star destroyers and one Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought, the Fulminatrix. The dreadnought opened fire on the Federation base almost immediately, but the base had been fully evacuated just in time. To buy time for the Federation Puddle Jumpers to escape, Dameron attacked the dreadnought in his T-70 fighter despite Holdo ordering him not to attack the dreadnought, eliminating its surface cannons and clearing the way for a squadron of Federation bombers to attack despite counterattacks from the dreadnought and its TIE squadrons. As the Fulminatrix began to aim its orbital autocannons at the Raddus, Federation bombers began to approach the dreadnought, defended by fighters to block TIE fighter attacks. The resultant assault successfully obliterated the Fulminatrix, but at a high cost. All bombers were lost along with four of their escorting fighters, and after the first attack on the fleet, however, Dameron's attack bought enough time for their fleet to jump to warp. Aftermath The evacuation's high cost led to Vice Admiral Holdo giving Commander Dameron a formal reprimand in his service record, as he had disobeyed her direct order not to press the dreadnought assault after neutralizing its defenses. The Federation was unable to fully escape the Der'kal Empire due to the latter's new technology that could track ships through warp. Eventually, after a nearly 18-hour long pursuit and with power levels critically low, the Federation slipped away and headquartered themselves in an old Der'kal outpost on the mineral planet Crait. This escape was detected by the Der'kal Empire, however, and led to the subsequent Battle of Crait. Even though the Federation manged to escape, Der'kal officers who were not present for the battle were told that the Federation had been destroyed. Category:Battles Category:Battles of Federation-Der'kal War